Of Juice Boxes and Elbow Jabs
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: An ichiruki collection of manga based drabbles. Ch. 2. "The first thing he saw was her, dressed in white."
1. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That honor belongs to Tite Kubo.

Based on chapter 378, "Eyes of the Victor". Quotes taken from mangareader(dot)net.

* * *

><p>"An Understanding"<p>

He will never understand her.

Here they were, facing off against a giant. She had one eye that she couldn't open, bruises and blood and angry scratches marred her body, and he had just saved her from being a pancake on the ground, and he bet anything that the reason she was kneeling still after he had helped her land was because her leg would give out if she did.

And she still—STILL—immediately asked after Inoue. He comprehended why she wasn't surprised to see him, after all she has faith in him, knew that someone—normally him—came in the darkest hour, but the words she used…

"Ichigo…why are you alone? Didn't you go to rescue Inoue…?"

No…it wasn't even the words she used. It was the tone. Pain, first off, probably resulting from a broken rib…or three. Worse, though, was the disbelief that she was saved, the unspoken idea that everyone else must be saved before she. Idiot, with how many times others came through for her, that surprise—why did she feel so unworthy of their help?—that others were there for her, fought with her.

What angered and annoyed him was the resignation hidden deep down in the question. For the first time since the fight above, he made eye contact with Rukia.

While he may never understand her, he knew in that second when she said his name and he cut her off, saying that Inoue was safer above, knew that Rukia caught the unspoken "safer above, away from me" that was hidden in his own tone. But there was no time to speak, for Yammy drew up his fist to attack and Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's—bloodstained—waist and darted away.

"This is such a pointless fight. I've gotta put a stop to it quickly."

They had to get back to Karakura Town. Had to fight Aizen, see if the others were ok, had to win, had to reunite and rest. He needed to tell her about above, about the pain and the blankness and the guilt and the shame and the fear—Inoue's, Ishida's, his—that made up a very bad memory that would never fade.

He would never understand Rukia completely, but he always wanted her to understand him.

* * *

><p>So, this is my first time attempting to write a Bleach story. I feel like something's missing from this one. Hopefully I keep them in character (or at least write them well). This will be a collection of manga based stories, some connected, some stand alone, all focused on Rukia and Ichigo. I can't get enough of them!<p> 


	2. Reunited

Takes place in Chapter 116.

Disclaimer—I do not own Ichigo, Rukia, or anyone else in the Bleach universe.

* * *

><p>"If I don't go, who's going to save them?"<p>

He had many thoughts in his head at first. Thinking didn't work too well with trying to figure out the device to help him fly. After several tense moments when he swore he was going to lose focus and splatter, he finally got the hang of it and flew in the direction he felt Byakaku's reiatsu. Worry over Ganju and Hanataro—would they have a chance to run? Byakaku didn't seem the kind to kill those who would actually escapre from a fight…but would they run?

And he knew that they were at the tower…did that mean that they had Rukia? Rukia wouldn't run from her brother, he knew that for a fact. The stupid idiot would try to buy the other two time to run. He scowled. She was so stupid! He was really going to have to yell at her when he saw her, especially for kicking his damn hand before she left.

He didn't know how, but he was already coming upon the tower. He could feel Ganju and Hanataro and Byakaku and…yes…Rukia was right them. He angled his body and flew straight up to get above the bridge and observe the situation.

The first thing he saw was _her_, dressed in white. The outfit was too big, and made her look tiny and frail. It made her look paler than ever, and made her blue eyes and black tresses even darker, and the red collar around her neck did nothing to diminish the one fact he couldn't tell himself he was thinking.

She really was pretty.

He landed hard in front of her, sinking low to absorb the impact. He couldn't wait to berate her, tell her he was here to save her sorry ass and that she was an idiot for not believing in him and trying to save _him_. Ichigo took a deep breath in and began to straighten up when he smelled it.

Or rather, smelled her. Eucalyptus, vanilla, and honey. That's what his closet smelled like those two months she stayed there, and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten. The scent hit him like a punch to the stomach, and he straightened up—

"Ichi—"

—And walked right past her to talk to Hanataro.

"Are you okay, Hanataro?" He couldn't believe she could affect him like this. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would run into this by going ahead." Ichigo could feel his heartbeat slowing, could feel himself back in control. "Where's Ganju? I see."

A few steps toward Rukia, who had her back towards him. "Rukia. " He made sure not to make eye contact again, couldn't lose his composure again. "I came to save you."

* * *

><p>This scene fascinates me! I always wonder what's going through Ichigo's mind when they make eye contact for the first time, and then he ends up landing super close to her, just to ignore her and walk away?<p>

I tried to make this funny, because I find the thought of Ichigo failing at an entrance because of hormones hilarious, but I think I failed…ah well. Please let me know what you think! And I have a Rukia oneshot up called "Break Even" if anyone is interested.


End file.
